$ A = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}3 & 7 & 9 \\ 9 & 9 & 5 \\ 6 & 7 & 7\end{array}\right]$ What is $ A^{T}$ ?
To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ A^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rrr}3 & 9 & 6 \\ 7 & 9 & 7 \\ 9 & 5 & 7\end{array}\right]$